Lily
by Tempus Meum
Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 1: The Party**

It had been 2191 days since she had seen him, 2191 days since anyone had seen him, her daughter was now 2192 days old, and there hadn't been a single day that went by that Mac had not mentioned her best friend to her child.

Mac now sat in the living room of the house she had bought a year and half after Lily was born, surrounded by her friends and colleagues, and a few of her daughters friends from kindergarten. But even surrounded by all of this happiness Mac still felt like something was missing. Looking around the room she saw:

Bud and Harriet with their children AJ junior, 11, James, 7, Campbell, 5 and their youngest Charlotte, 2.

There was Sturgis Turner and Bobbi Latham and their daughter Alexis, 4.

Jason Tiner and the heavily pregnant Jen Coates who had been married for three years.

AJ Chegwidden and his wife Tess and his stepdaughter Kaitlyn, 10.

Trish, Harm's mum who had spent a lot of time with Mac after Lily was born, and her husband Frank Burnett.

Also Lily's friends Mitch, Jaek, Ella, Jodie and Rose and either side of Mac sat Mattie Grace, 21, and Chloe Madison, 19, who was proudly taping the events with a camcorder. Mac had told Chloe that she had wanted to video tape the party and Chloe had promised to get everything.

Lily was sitting across from Mac on the floor opening her presents, with every gift her eyes would grow brighter and her smile bigger, and the tears running down Mac's cheeks would increase. The pile in front of her daughter increased until she had opened the last present, and when she had she went around to each of her guests in turn and thanked them. Mac had raised her daughter the best she could, she treated her the way she wished she had been treated as a child, with love, trust and understanding. When Lily got to her mother she threw her arms around her neck and jumped on to her lap. "Thankyou mummy, this is the best birthday ever." She whispered.

"You are a very lucky girl Lil."

"Mummy why are you crying?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I'm just happy that's all."

"Oh."

"Now you go and have fun, with Mattie and Chloe and I will go and get our lunch ready okay?"

"Okay!" Lily gave her mum a kiss on the cheek, before jumping down off her lap, only to be swept off her feet by Mattie who announced that they were going to have a treasure hunt in the back yard. All the kids jumped up and went after Mattie and Chloe, Sturgis and Bud followed with Alexis and Charlotte. Mac, Harriet and Jen went into the kitchen to prepare the Lunch leaving AJ, Tess and Tiner to clean up the lounge room. AJ had told Mac that they would move Lily's presents off the floor and clear up the mess, as he really wasn't into treasure hunts.

"Are you okay Mac?" Harriet asked as they were pulling food out of the fridge.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look a little far away, that's all." Harriet knew what was on her friends mind, it was Harm, he had disappeared the day before Lily was born and ever since Mac had seemed to be lacking something. She had gained a daughter that Harriet knew Mac loved more than anything else, but she wasn't the same old Mac.

"I'm okay, just a little stressed, and I want Lily to have fun."

"Lily is having the time of her life Ma'am," Coates said looking out the window "You just have to look at her."

"Jen, you could at least call me Mac at my daughter's birthday party, and you're right she is having fun." Mac smiled. "Let's get this food on the table before we have eleven grumpy kids."

With the help of AJ, Tiner and Tess, they filled the table with food and drinks. So that when the children came running on to the patio, quickly followed by Mattie and Chloe there were screams of delight as they started to fill there plates. Instead of sitting the kids down at the table Mac had laid picnic blankets down on the ground, so they could sit there. Mac stood back and watched as the children got there food and then made there way to the grass to eat, she didn't see her daughter watching her until Lily tugged on her sleave. Mac knelt down so she was at a level with Lily.

"Are you having fun Lil?" The young girl just nodded. "Are you okay?" Lily shook her head. "What's wrong Lil?" Mac's voice turned to concern.

"I'm sad cause you're sad Mummy."

"Mummy's not sad Lil." Lily nodded as she moved closer to her mother.

Mac looked up at Harriet, who nodded before standing up and leading her daughter back inside and into the lounge room, where she sat down and pulled Lily onto her lap.

"I just want you to have fun Lil that's all."

"I am having lot's of fun mummy but you don't look like you are."

"Hey, I am having fun because you are having fun. It makes me so happy seeing you running around out side with your friends, laughing and playing. Seeing your smile when you opened your presents. Which reminds me when everybody leaves later…I've got something for you, but…"

"What?" Lily looked expectantly up at her mother.

"I think you can have one now."

"I can!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh I think so, only if you promise me that you are not going to be sad anymore."

"I promise mummy."

"Okay, it's in the cupboard over there." Mac pointed to the bookshelf next to the TV. Lily jumped off Mac's lap and ran over to the cupboard. Opening it she pulled out a gift the size off a shoebox, and bought it back to the couch before opening it next to her mother. She opened the box; the first thing she pulled out was a video.

"This is a video that Harm made for you when I got pregnant."

"Really, why did he do that?"

"Well he thought it would be funny, to show you when you got older, he went around the office and got everybody to record a little message for you. I haven't seen it yet; he told me I had to watch with you, so I think we can watch it tonight. What do you think?" Lily nodded as she pulled out a little jump suit and a hairbrush. "The rest of these things were the things you got bought home from the hospital in. This little hat here was from Harm, he told me that I wasn't allowed to let you be a marine that you had to be in the Navy." Mac laughed.

"They're so little."

"Yeah they are, hey, you know what I think we should go and join the party, and get some lunch, Chloe and Mattie have more games planned for later."

"I'm hungry!" Lily replied as she placed the things carefully back into the box and put the lid on.

"Me too." Mac stood up and picked her daughter up off the couch and hugged her tight. Then she placed her on the ground straightened up her dress before offering her hand. Lily took it and pulled her mother back on to the patio to the table that was still half full of food. Lily picked up a plate and passed it to Mac before filling her own and carrying it out to her friends.

"Is everything okay?" Harriet asked as she sat down next to Mac.

"Yeah, everything is good Lily just sensed that I was a little tense that's all, but we had a good talk and I gave her one of her presents, and made her promise that she would come back out here and have fun. So she will be okay."

Two minutes later Chloe came around with the video camera and made everyone say something. Then the children were gathered and they went inside to play musical chairs and pin the tail on the donkey, while the adults cleaned up the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 2: The Video**

1700 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

By 5pm the Roberts were walking out the door the house was clean and Lily had spread her presents out on the floor, to look at them all individually. Mac sat down on the couch and watched her daughter as Lily picked up each gift and told her mother what it was and whom it was from. So by the time 6pm came the new toys were sitting in a neat pile in the middle of the floor in Lily's room and they were both sitting on Mac's bed with a pile of gifts ready to be opened. Lily sat crossed legged waiting, one at a time Mac gave her each gift. She had set up the video camera on the tripod so she could catch each facial expression. First it was two books, 'The Wishing Chair' and 'The Wishing Chair Again', Mac had bought many books for Lily, most of them Mac read to her but a few Lily was able to read. The next couple of presents were clothes, then a necklace, then a pair of roller blades, a gift voucher for a CD store, (AJ had brought her a CD player and Mac wanted Lily to choose her first CD.) the last present that Lily opened was a photo in a frame, it was from their trip to Disneyland a couple of months before hand.

When Lily had placed her last present aside she looked up at Mac and said "Mummy can we watch the video now?"

"Of course we can, why don't you go and get it, and I will make some popcorn and get us something to drink."

"Okay." Mac stood up and walked out of the room as Lily tidied up her gifts and proceeded to carry them down the hall into her room.

Ten minutes later Mac was back with a tray containing; a bowl of popcorn, two cups of ice tea, a bag of potato chips and two left over cup cakes from the party. As soon as Lily saw her walk in she threw back the covers on the bed so Mac could get in, as she was already under them. Mac placed the tray down in front of them and Lily passed her the remote. They each picked up a cup and settled back into the bed. "Are you ready?" Mac asked as she looked over at Lily. Lily nodded her head and took a sip of her drink. "Right! Here we go." Mac pressed play and put the remote down on the side table.

Harm's image appeared on the screen, and Lily sat forward slightly. She had seen a lot of photos of Harm from Mac's albums, but actually seeing him moving and talking was exciting.

"Hello, My name is Harmon Rabb and I am your mummy's best friend, and we work together. Now I know you are probably wondering why I made this tape as by the time you watch this we have probably spent a lot of time together. But, I thought it would be fun and…I thought it would be something that you could watch and laugh about.

Now I am going to take this camera around the office and get everyone to record a little message for baby MacKenzie…alright you probably aren't a baby now are you…but as your mum won't tell me if you are a boy or a girl you are stuck with baby MacKenzie."

The camera was picked up and walked out the door of Harm's office.

Lily looked over at her mother and saw the tears running down her face. Moving over, she wrapped her little arms around her mother. Mac complied by wrapping her arms around her daughter as the tape continued.

Harm moved from desk to desk around the office, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, Coates and AJ were the last recordings before Harm walked through the bullpen with the camera towards Mac's office. He knocked on the door and when the pregnant Mac answered the door, she immediately shied away from the camera.

"No way, Mac you can't hide, this is for your child, everyone has said something now it's your turn. Baby MacKenzie this is your Mummy, or as we like to call her, 'Mac' and this is you. (The camera panned down to Mac's stomach, and Mac giggled) Now…would you like to say something to your baby?"

"I guess so…well…hmm…I don't know what to say…well I'm your mum, and at the moment I am pregnant with you, but in four months time you're going to be a gorgeous little baby that I am going to be able to hold in my arms. And I promise from that moment on I am going to take the best care of you that I can…I am not going to promise that I will give you every thing that you want…and…I am not going to promise that I will not make mistakes…and I honestly expect you to get upset when I don't give you what you want all the time. But I do promise to love you….I promise I will always be there for you…and I promise that you will always have lots and lots of people that will love you…and I am sure they will spoil you whenever they get the chance. (Harm laughs in the background.) So…all I can say is, have as much fun as you can and don't let Harm here teach you too many bad habits…especially that one about eating lots of vegetables and tofu. I love you."

The tape went blank. Mac still had tears running down her cheeks as she looked down at her daughter who was curled up in her arms. Lily had tears running down her cheeks also. "Thankyou mummy!" Mac just squeezed her tighter.

"Hey its after midnight I think its time for bed."

Lily nodded. "Mummy, can I sleep in here with you?"

"I don't see why not, but first you have to go and put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth. I'm going to take these things down stairs and I will be back in a few minutes okay."

"Okay." Lily climbed out of the bed and ran down the hall as Mac placed all of the dishes onto the tray and carried them down to the kitchen. When she came back Lily was already in the bed, laying with her arms crossed waiting for her mother.

Five minutes later Mac had changed and she was climbing into the bed. As soon as she lay down Lily rolled over and wrapped her arms around her Mum. "I loved my party, and I loved all my presents, but most of all I love you."

"I love you too Lily. Now time to get some sleep."

"Goodnight mummy!"

"Goodnight Lil!"

Half an hour later Mac still lay awake with her arms around her daughter. The images of Harm on the tape were still running through her head, 'I miss you so much Harm, I wish you were here so you can meet Lily, she is such a beautiful little girl I wish you could see her, and I would love for her to meet you.' With his face planted firmly in her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.

backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 3: A Perfect Day**

0630 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

She woke up to the sounds of Sylvester and Tweety Bird, and as she slowly opened her eyes she found her daughter sitting up at the end of the bed totally absorbed in the cartoon. For several minutes Mac just lay there and watched her laugh and giggle. It wasn't until Lily laughed a little too loud that she turned around and realised she was being watched.

"Morning mummy!" She cried as she launched herself on top of her mother.

"Good Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Great, did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet."

"No that's alright it is about time to wake up anyway."

"Yeah mummy I have been awake for…36 minutes." The little girl exclaimed after thinking for a few minutes.

When Lily had first started to tell the time like her mother, Mac had been shocked and then overjoyed that she had past on one of her favourite traits.

"Well if you have been awake that long why didn't you make me breakfast in bed?" Mac questioned with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I would have but…but…the Looney Tunes are on."

"Well I guess you're off the hook then." Mac laughed her daughter was so sweet.

"How about we go down and make some pancakes and then you can decide what you want to do today."

"Me…really? Like what?"

"Anything…anything at all."

"Oh…yay!" Lily turned off the television and jumped off the bed. "Come on mummy…pancakes…can we…make them blue."

"You want blue pancakes?" Mac asked giving her daughter a questioning glance.

"Yes please!" Lily said jumping up and down waiting for her mum to get out of bed.

"Well alright then, but you better eat them."

"I will, I will"

When Mac had finally got out of the bed, Lily grabbed her hand and they went down stairs to make blue pancakes.

By 10am they were both showered and changed, and Mac was waiting for her daughter at the bottom of the staircase. As Lily bounded down the stairs she asked her what they were going to do.

"Can we go ice skating and then…and then can we go to a movie?"

"Alright, if that's what you want to do."

"I do mummy, I do!"

"Okay, well before we go, run up stairs and get your thickest pair of socks out of the draw, why not those big ones you wore when we went to Canada?"

"Okay!" Lily bounded back up the stairs and Mac followed and went to her own room. Two minutes later they met at the top of the stairs, and walked hand in hand down and out the front door.

They spent two hours that morning ice-skating at the local rink, it was something that they had done quite a few times and Lily was learning fast. Mac had bought her camera along and they stopped several times too ask a passer by to take a photo. By 12.30 they were eating lunch and then they headed to the cinema to watch the newest animated Disney movie on the big screen.

Walking out of the theatre at 3pm Lily was still jumping around as she held on to her mothers hand. "What now mummy?"

"Hmm…I want to take you somewhere!"

"Where mummy?"

"You will have to wait and see, I want you to meet somebody."

"Okay!" They walked hand in hand back to Mac's SUV and proceeded to drive to the White House. "Are we going to meet the President mummy?"

"No sweetie." She had to laugh. "But your close, we are going to the Vietnam War Veterans Memorial Wall."

"Oh!" Lily just sat there puzzled and a little disappointed, her mum had said that she was going to meet someone, but they were going to a wall.

They got out of the car and Lily was very quiet as they walked up to the wall and then along it, she reached for her mothers hand and was surprised when she suddenly stop and turned towards the wall.

"Lily, I want you to meet Harmon Rabb Senior." Mac said as she reached towards the name on the wall and ran her fingers across the letters.

"Is he Harm mummy?"

"No honey this is Harm's daddy. He went missing during the Vietnam War and his name was put up here along with everybody else that died so that his family could come somewhere when they wanted to talk to him.

"Oh," Lily took a step forward and reached up and touched the letters. "Nice to meet you Harm Senior." Mac just smiled at her daughter. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, as Lily started to tell the wall all about her birthday and her presents and about the video that Harm had made her. It was only when movement and a voice behind her distracted her from her thoughts that she remembered where she was.

"Sarah?" The use of her given name made her turn.

"Oh my god, Harm!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 4: Is It Really You?**

(Harm's POV)

1 hour earlier.

Harm steered the hire car through the streets of Washington, and with every turn memories from his life in this city were coming back to him, memories of JAG and memories of his partner. Turning off Dupont circle and heading towards the white house, there was one thing stuck in his mind the wall.

It had been just over six years since the day he had left the airport, heading on a top secret CIA mission to Russia. Six years, but to Harm it felt like sixty. For four years he had been held captive by the KGB, as they believed that he knew more than he did. He had been put through every torture under the sun, torture that had finally rendered him unable to walk and unable to remember the past 10 years of his life. So that when he was eventually released late in 2008, Harm was a paraplegic with amnesia. He spent almost two years in a hospital in Minsk, it took him that long to regain the feeling in his legs and learn to walk again. However, it wasn't until a month a go that his memories finally began to return to him.

The first thing he had remembered was Mac's face and then his mother's and grandmothers and then Mattie's. Names slowly came with the faces and slowly the memories returned.

Two days ago he finally decided he was ready to return to Washington and face his past. For six years he had felt lost, something was missing in his life but he couldn't remember what, but now he knew what it was. Sarah MacKenzie, his partner, his best friend and the women he loved.

The first thing he wanted to do was to talk to his father and explain why he hadn't been to the wall in six years and then he had to see Mac.

Pulling up in the car park, he let out a breath, he was here, he was finally here. He got out and walked towards the wall, but stopped when he saw someone kneeling in front of the panel that housed his father's name.

At first he thought it was just someone paying tribute to a friend or relative, but there was something familiar about her. It took him a few minutes and he had to get a little closer but he definitely knew whom it was, it was Mac. It was her, and she was here. He couldn't wait any longer he had to see her face.

"Sarah?" at her name she turned around.

"Oh my god, Harm!"

(Mac's POV)

"Harm is it really you?"

"Yes Mac…yeah, it's me." He walked toward her but stopped short when a little head poked out from behind Mac.

"Mummy…mummy it's Harm."

"Yes honey it…it is…it's Harm" Lily stared up him for a few seconds before leaving her mothers side and launching her self at him, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Hello Harm, where have you been?"

Harm looked from Mac down to the child clinging to his legs and back up at Mac again who was now standing in front of him. "Is this…this is your baby."

Mac nodded, she reached down and pulled Lily away from Harm and crouched down so she was at the same height as her daughter.

"Harm I would like you to meet my daughter 'Lily Alexis MacKenzie'."

"Nice to meet you Lily." Harmed reached out and shook the little girls extended hand.

"Nice to meet you Harm, guess what it was my birthday yesterday, I'm six." She exclaimed holding up six fingers with her little hands. "Mummy gave me your video as a present and…and we watched it last night."

"I didn't remember the video." he said to himself more than anybody.

Mac looked up at him upon hearing his comment.

"Where have you been Harm, mummy has missed you." Lily innocently asked.

"I've missed your mummy too Lily." Harm replied as he looked down at Mac who was still crouching next to her daughter.

"So where have you been?" Lily asked again.

"Lily, I'm sure Harm will tell us when he is ready. Why don't we go for a walk to the Lincoln Memorial and let Harm talk to his daddy, okay." She really wanted to talk to Harm and find out where he had been for the past six years, but she also knew that he wouldn't have come here unless he wanted to talk to his father. She turned to Harm; "We will leave you alone for a while, come and find us when you are ready, if you want."

"I'll only be a little while." Harm replied a little distracted.

"Take as long as you want." Mac said placing her hand on his arm. "It's good to see you, I have missed you…so much." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I've missed you too." He replied as he lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears, just like he had done so many years before.

"I'm sorry but I just have to…" Mac moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest to hide the tears that were now freely flowing.

Harm complied by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tight to his chest for several minutes. Lily's voice brought them back to reality.

"Mummy?"

"I'm okay Lil!" she replied pulling away from Harm and wiping her face. "Come and join us when you are ready Harm." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"I will." He replied.

Mac took Lily's hand and led her towards President Lincoln's Memorial and away from Harm. Lily was quiet; she stared up at her mother as they walked.

When they got to the memorial Lily let go of Mac's hand and ran up the steps. Mac followed behind her, and when she reached the top she turned and sat down. After a few minutes of Lily walking in circles around the statue of the past president she returned to her mother. Wrapping her arms around her neck from behind, she stayed like that for a while until Mac reached up and pulled her around and into her lap.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" Lily nodded. "What did you like best? The ice skating?" Lily shook her head. "The movie?" again she shook her head.

"I liked seeing Harm the best!"

"You did?" Lily nodded

"So did I Lil. So did I."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 5: Pizza**

1700 hours

Lincoln Memorial

Washington DC

They sat on the top step looking out over the area for about half an hour. Lily was sitting on Mac's lap.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight, squirt?"

"Can we have…pizza?"

"Of course we can have pizza. What do you want on your pizza?"

"Can I have chicken and pineapple and tomato…?"

"You can have what ever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"What about ice cream…and banana…and…and…chocolate sauce!"

"Honey, I don't think you can have those on pizza but we can have those for desert."

"Really? You're the best mummy."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mummy, where did you meet Harm?" Lily asked turning slightly in her mother's arms.

"I actually met him just over there Lil." Mac answered, pointing towards the White House. "Do you see the red, yellow and white flowers?"

"Yep!"

"Well that is the Presidents rose garden, 14 years ago, Harm was getting a medal for lots of really good flying and your uncle AJ introduced us." Mac explained as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Really?"

"Yep, really. That was when we started working at JAG together."

"That's a good story mummy." Lily said as she stared out across the reflecting pool.

"It is isn't it?" Mac hugged her daughter tighter, and with her chin resting on top of Lily's head, together they watched Harm walk up the steps towards them and sit down.

"Hey!" He said as he settled himself.

"Hey." Mac replied.

"Hi Harm, did you have a good talk with your Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie I did."

"That's good."

"So Lily what year are you in at school?" Harm relaxed a little.

"Guess."

"Umm…year four?" Harm smiled

"No!" Lily giggled.

"Year…two?"

"No, I'm in kinder." She laughed and gave Harm a little punch.

"Really…nah you can't be in kinder. Can you…write your name?"

"Yep I can, mummy taught me last year." She said almost jumping off Mac's lap.

"Can you…read?" Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Really?" He looked up in Mac questioningly

"Lil has been reading for about two years, only a little bit but she is happy."

"Wow that's amazing, and your only six?"

"I'm not six."

"You're not?" he asked giving her a sideways glance.

"No, I'm six and one day."

"You are too, you're six and one day."

Lily turned to face her mother. "Mummy can Harm come and have pizza with us."

"He can come and have pizza with us, that is if he isn't doing anything else?" She looked up at Harm. "In all honesty I haven't got anywhere to go, I haven't even thought about where I am going to stay."

"You can stay with us can't he mum! We have two spare rooms."

"The offers there if you want it."

"Thanks that sounds good."

"Mummy its half past five can we go now?" Lily asked. Harm looked over and noticed the absence of a watch on her arm as well as Mac's. He then looked at up her.

"It started six months ago, she is usually only a few minutes out." Mac answered his silent question.

"Come on mummy I'm hungry."

"Your incredible sense of timing isn't the only thing that you passed on is it?"

"No it isn't she also got my brains and my looks!" Mac had to laugh at Lily's strange looks.

"That she did." Harm said lifting a hand to Lily's face. "I guess we shouldn't let you starve to death then should we." Harm stood up followed by Lily who jumped off of Mac's lap.

"Wait I want to show you something." Grabbing Harm's hand she pulled him towards the south wall. Picking a line from the bottom of Lincoln's address she began to read; "The…world…will…lit…little…n…note…nor…l…long…re…remem…remember…what…we…say…here." She turned around to face Harm and her mother who were standing two metres away watching her. "I told you I could read."

"Yes, you did, that was excellent Lil." Harm exclaimed.

She ran up to her mother and launched her self into her arms.

"You did great Lil." Mac said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and hugged her tight. "That deserves a pizza I think."

"Yay!"

They headed down Henry Bacon drive and back along the wall. As they walked passed the panel with Harm's father's name he slowed and ran his fingers over the letters. Lily who was still in Mac's arms, waved at the wall. "Goodnight Harm senior, I will finish the story another day." When they got to the car park Mac walked towards her SUV.

"What happened to the Vette?" Harm asked when Mac unlocked the car, opened the door and placed Lily down.

"It's not really a family car." She smiled

"Oh so Lily isn't your only child."

"No…I mean…yes…she is, this is just safer…" Mac stumbled through her words; the last thing she wanted Harm to believe was that she was married or anything. "We live in Alexandria, so if you would like to follow us."

"Yeah sure, I've only got a rental, it needs to be back tomorrow."

"That's ok, we will drop it off in the morning." She didn't want to tell Harm that his SUV was parked next to her Vette in her garage; she would surprise him in the morning. "We will see you in about half an hour then."

"Okay." Harm turned and went to get in his rental car as Mac walked around the car and got in.

35 minutes later they were pulling up outside Mac's house in Alexandria. Mac and Lily climbed out of their car as Harm walked up to them. "This looks really nice Mac."

"I've loved it since the day I bought it. It was run down a bit at the time so everyone came over for the weekend and we had a little working bee it was great."

"Well they did a great job."

"Wait til you see the inside."

Mac led him into the house and then took him on a tour, all the time Lily held tightly to his hand. When they got back to the kitchen Mac declared that she was going to start making the pizzas and began to get things out of the fridge.

"Mummy can I go and watch TV?"

"Sure honey do you still want chicken, pineapple and tomato on your pizza?"

"Yes please." With that Lily ran into the lounge room and two seconds later they heard the television.

"She's great Mac, she's gorgeous."

"She is the best thing that ever happened to me, if I didn't have her to look after I don't think I could have coped six years ago. We looked for you for two years but…but nothing, they gave up everybody was convinced you were dead."

"Did you…did you think I was dead?"

"No…no if you were dead I would have known. I knew you weren't dead…you know…Mattie was the only one that believed me, everybody else thought I was crazy."

"Oh my god Mattie…how is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Harm…she's okay…she's in the air force academy now…she loves it Harm…she absolutely loves it. She was living with us until about three years ago. You could say she kept me sane."

"I am so sorry Mac…sorry for what I did to you and her. I am so sorry."

"Harm please, don't apologise…I'm sure that if you could have gotten back here you would have…wouldn't you?"

"You know I would have Mac…you know I would have." Taking a step towards her he pulled her into his arms. "Heaven and earth couldn't have kept me from you."

"Mattie is in town if you want to see her…she was here yesterday for Lily's birthday party. I can call her if you like…but…but only if you want me to."

"Yeah I would, I would love to see her."

"Okay."

Mac put down the knife she was using to cut up the chicken. She washed her hands and went to the phone. Dialling Mattie's mobile number she waited for her to answer.

("Hey Mac, what's up?")

"Hi Mat…um…do you feel like coming over for a late dinner?"

("Ah…yeah why not? Chloe is here is it ok if she comes to?")

"Yeah that's fine."

("Ok well we will see you in 20 minutes.")

"Ok see you soon."

Mac hung up the phone and turned to Harm. "Chloe is with her so they are both coming, I hope that's okay." Harm just nodded. "They will be here in about 20 minutes! I could give Trish and Frank a call too if you like."

"Are they here too?"

"Yeah they are flying out in the morning."

"Well I guess you'd better, mum would never forgive me if she found I was here and I didn't tell her."

"Yeah you're probably right." Picking up the phone again Mac dialled the number of the hotel where Harm's parents were staying. After be connected to their room Frank answered the phone.

("Hello")

"Frank? It's Mac."

("Hi Mac. I wasn't expecting to hear from you!")

"Well something's…something's come up. Are you and Trish able to come over tonight?"

("Is everything alright? Is Lily okay?")

"Yeah Lily is fine…can you come?"

("Sure, we will be there in about 15 minutes.")

"Thanks Frank I'll see you soon." Mac hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "They should be here about the same time as Mattie and Chloe. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Harm said as he leaned forward with his elbows on the bench and put his head in his hands.

Mac finished making three extra pizzas and put them into the oven.

"Lil, could you come in here please." Mac yelled into the lounge room. Ten seconds later Lily was by her side. "Lil…Mattie, Chloe, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over and I want you to stay in here while I answer the door okay."

"Okay mummy."

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Harm asked.

"Yeah they insisted Lily call them that." Mac replied.

Lily turned to Harm. "Do you want me to show you how I can write my name." She asked him.

"Sure you can honey." Harm replied, he was happy for the distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 6: A Reunion**

1930 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

Two minutes later the doorbell rang, Mac took a deep breath, glanced at Harm and went to answer the door.

When she opened it she found Mattie, Chloe, Frank and Trish waiting patiently. "Come in." Mac invited as she stepped back.

" Ok Mac what's wrong?" Trish gave her a questioning look.

"Umm…"

"Is something wrong?" Mattie asked.

Mac turned attention to Mattie. "Mattie…um…you were the only one that believed me…and…and I guess…everyone else was wrong Mattie."

"What…wh…where is he?" Mac had to grab her arm to steady her.

"He's in the kitchen with Lily."

"Who…?" Trish's eyes were wide

"He's here…he's…" Mattie took off at a run in to the kitchen, pulling up when she saw Harm standing behind the bench. "Harm…is that…is it really you?"

"Yeah kid it is…it's really me." Mattie launched herself at Harm as he came around the bench to stand in front of her.

"You're alive…we knew you were alive." She said through her tears.

Chloe was standing next to Mac, with her mouth open. "Mac…I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay Chlo it doesn't matter any more." Mac pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Harm…you…you're alive?" Trish stammered as she nearly collapsed. If it wasn't for Frank, who took hold of her arm, she would have.

"Hi Mum!" Harm said as he stepped away from Mattie and went towards his parents.

"Harm…I can't…I can't believe it." Tears were streaming down Trish's face as she wrapped her arms around her son. When Harm pulled back a couple of minutes later he to was crying.

"Hi Frank!" He said through his tears.

"It's nice to see you son." Frank extended his hand to Harm, and Harm took it but only to pull his stepfather into a hug.

When he stepped back he looked down at Chloe. "How you goin Chlo?"

"Not…not too bad…you?" She stammered.

"Great!" Harm replied as he surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

Going back to Mattie then he looked her up and down. "You've grown up so much…I can't believe that I wasn't there for you…I said I would always be there…and I wasn't!" Harm stammered as he pulled back from Mattie.

"Mac looked after me, but it doesn't matter Harm…you're…you're back and that's all that matters…I knew you would come back…I knew you were alive." Mattie cried as she sank back into his chest.

"Lil could you set the table for me sweetie?" Mac asked as she walked back into the kitchen to check on the pizza.

"I'll help you Lily." Chloe offered as she followed Lily into the dining room.

About 45 minutes later every one had eaten and they were all sitting around the lounge room with steaming mugs of coffee, with the exception of Lily who had a hot chocolate.

Harm, Mattie and Trish sat on the sofa, Chloe sat on the carpet in front of the fire, Frank sat in an armchair and Mac sat in the armchair opposite him with a tired Lily in her arms. "We had a big day didn't we?" She asked her daughter. Lily just nodded. "Finish your cocoa and it's bed time okay."

"Can't I stay up mummy…please?"

"It's late sweetie." Lily looked over at Harm and then back up at her mother. "Harm will still be here in the morning, you can talk to him some more then."

"You promise!" Lily tried to hide a yawn

"I promise." Mac kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now you go up and get into your pyjamas and I will be up in a minute to say goodnight."

"Okay." She slowly climbed off her mothers lap, but before going up-stairs she went around the room and gave every one a hug goodnight.

Five minutes later when Mac stood up to go upstairs, Harm stood up also. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to I will be back after I settle her down."

"No it's alright, I don't want to start my story until everyone is here anyway."

Mac nodded her agreement.

"It's okay Mac, we will cleanup down here, it will give us something to do while we are waiting." Trish said as she looked around the room, they all got up with their empty cups and went into the kitchen while Mac and Harm headed up stairs.

When they got to Lily's bedroom, Harm placed his hand on the small of Mac's back as he led her through the door.

"Harm!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped up from her place on the floor in the middle of all her presents, wearing an extremely over sized Navy t-shirt.

"Hey kid, now I hear it's your bed time." He said as he lifted her into his arms and walked over to the bed.

"Did you brush your teeth Lil?" Mac asked as she was folding up the clothes that her daughter had discarded.

"Um…" she replied.

"Off you go and brush your teeth."

"But…" All Mac had to do was give Lily a look and she jumped off the bed laughing and ran towards the bathroom.

"She knows you too well." Harm said smiling as Mac sat on the opposite side of the bed to him.

"Well she is my daughter."

"That she is!"

"I spend every minute I can with her so by now we know each others little quirks."

"The t-shirt?"

"Ah…she found it in my draw a couple of weeks ago and she loves it, when she found out that it was one of your old ones she refuses to wear anything else to bed."

At that point Lily came running back into the room and jumped up on to the bed between them.

"Okay into bed." Mac said pulling the covers back to let the young girl climb in.

"Mummy can you read me a story."

"Oh…it's getting late Lil."

"Please mummy."

Mac was about to protest again when Harm placed a hand on her arm. "How about I sing you a little song, but then you have to promise to go to sleep."

"Promise!" Lily said as she settled back into bed. "What are you going to sing!"

"Hmm…well…I don't know let me think…ok are you ready." Lily nodded her head and then he looked up at Mac who gave him an amused look and then also nodded.

Harm began to sing

When you walk, through a storm, hold your head up high,

And don't be afraid of the dark, at the end of the storm

Is a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of the lark.

Walk on through wind…walk on through the rain

Though your dreams be tossed and your alone

Walk on; walk on with hope in your heart

And you'll never walk alone; you'll never walk alone

Walk on…walk on, with hope in your heart and you'll never, never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.

As he finished the song he looked down at Lily who was fast asleep, and then across at Mac, who had tears running down her face. "Hey I wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"It's okay, I'm alright, that's a really nice song Harm."

"It's by this Australian singer John Farnham, I listened to his music a lot when I was…away, it was the only decent stuff they had that was in English." Mac looked at him for a moment longer before wiping away her tears she then leaned over and kissed her daughters forehead. Then standing up she brushed the hair off her face and pulled the covers up to her chin. She stood looking down at the sleeping child for a moment longer until she felt Harm's hand on her shoulder. Reaching up she covered his hand with her own.

"We should go down, so you can tell us this story…everyone probably thinks that we forgot about them."

"Yeah your right." His hand moved to her back and stayed there until they got down stairs. Finding both the girls sitting in front of the fire, Frank in an armchair and Trish on one end of the couch, they took up position next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily – 7: Harm's story**

2200 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

After a few minutes silence Harm started to tell them his story.

"Well I guess you all know that I left to go on that CIA mission." There were nods all round. "I was supposed to find this man, and bring him back to the US, but when I found him he was in a lot more trouble than anyone thought. Well he was killed and I was captured by the KGB, they thought I was in on the murder. I tried to tell them I was CIA but, as I didn't have any ID on me they wouldn't have a bar of it."

"Surely they could have contacted someone for confirmation?" Mac asked.

"You would think so wouldn't you, however they just treated me as a criminal. I was tortured everyday for four years, to the point where I was unable to walk and unable to remember anything from the past. Well when they finally decided to let me go they injected me with some sort of tranquilliser and dumped me at a small hospital in a remote area of Northern Russia."

Harm took a few minutes to compose him-self before continuing. "When I woke up a week later I had no feeling in my legs…my arm was in a cast, and to top it all off I didn't know where I was and I didn't know who I was." Mac was staring at him with a look of shock.

"Are you saying you were paralysed and you had amnesia?"

"Yeah, I didn't start getting my memory back until about a month ago. That was a time in my life that I would rather not think about."

"You don't have to tell us the rest if you don't want to."

"No, I have to." He reached over and took Mac's hand, holding it tight he continued. "Well according to the doctor I had a compound fracture in my left arm, four broken ribs, my right leg was broken in three places, my left in two and my back was badly bruised, which was why I couldn't feel my legs."

"Why couldn't they contact us and let us know where you were?" Mattie asked.

"We were in an extremely remote area, where no-one spoke English, and as I didn't have any identification, they didn't know who I was. I didn't know who I was or where I had some from.

So I stayed in the hospital, the swelling around my back slowly went down and I got most of the feeling back. I did rehabilitation for two years to…you could say to learn to walk again." Mac squeezed his hand to urge him to continue. "Then a month ago I started to get flashes off different things that I had no recognition of. It was a little daunting at first, I mean seeing people's faces, and seeing myself in a navy uniform. By that time I had found somebody who spoke a small amount of English, someone to talk things through with really. When I was able to put names to the faces, everything slowly came back." Looking down at Mattie and Chloe they were totally captivated, and Mac had tears running down her face as she held tightly to his hand. His mother was also crying so he placed an arm around her as Frank moved to sit next to her.

"When I finally decided I had to come back I just said goodbye to everyone that had helped me and…found a way out…the first thing I wanted to do was visit the wall, which is where I met Mac and Lily and I guess you know the rest."

"Wow Harm you've been through a lot!" Chloe said.

"Yeah I have, but it doesn't matter anymore because I'm back and I really don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good!" Was all Mac said before standing up and walking into the kitchen. She just had to be alone for a few minutes to take it all in. She had known Harm was alive but she had no idea where he was or why, and now she knew it was all a little too much to handle.

A few minutes later Chloe walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just had to get away for a minute."

"It was pretty full on wasn't it?"

"You can say that again."

"Well he is back now Mac, and he is safe that's all that matters."

"Yeah you're right Chlo, that's all that matters."

"Mattie and I are going to go back to the hotel, to get some sleep and we will back in the morning. Harm want's to figure out how he is going to tell everyone. So we will be back with some ideas."

"Okay, go and get some rest." Mac stood up with Chloe and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away when she heard Mattie come into the room. Mattie walked over to her and gave her hug before both girls said goodnight and left. Frank came in to the kitchen just as the girls left.

"Are you alright, Mac?"

"I think so!"

"You know I would understand if you weren't. Okay…I mean."

"I…still don't think it has sunk in yet…that…that Harm is alive." Mac said as she looked up at him.

"Well he is definitely alive, he's is back and I don't think he will be leaving again if he can help it." Frank pulled her up into his arms.

"I can't believe he is alive, after all this time he came back."

"He did Mac." He held on to her and let her cry until he heard Trish and Harm walk in. Pulling back from Mac he left his hand over her shoulder. We should get going we have an early flight in the morning.

"Harm has promised he will come over and visit us as soon as he can make it." Trish said from her place beside Harm.

"See that you do Harm." Frank said as he stepped up to him and shook his hand. "Look after yourself, and look after Mac and Lily."

"I will, don't you worry about that." Harm said glancing over at Mac.

They walked to the front door, where Harm gave his parents another hug before they said goodbye and walked down the steps.

Harm and Mac stood in silence at the front door for quite a while before Mac spoke up. "We should probably get some sleep. Lily will probably be up early and once she is up she won't let you sleep."

"Yeah it is getting late."

"Getting late, its after 3."

"Okay it is late."

Walking back inside and closing the door they stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes before Mac walked towards Harm and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." Pulling her into his chest he held onto her like a lifeline. "I could stay like this forever."

"So could I. God I missed you…so much!"

"I missed you too…your…your face was the first thing I remembered and…even though I couldn't put a name to it…I knew that you were the reason why I had to remember who I was."

Mac looked up into his eyes and pure joy washed through her, he was back and he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe now they could get it right. "Come on we should get at least a little sleep."

"Yeah your right!"

"Harm…?" Mac asked as she looked up into his face.

"Yeah."

"Will…will you…just hold me while we sleep…I don't want to wake up in the morning and think that this was all a dream…I want to know that you are here to stay." She asked, with her eyes downcast.

Harm hooked a finger under her chin and raised it up so she was looking into his eyes. "You know I will."

"Thankyou" Mac took his hand and led him up to her bedroom, turning lights out on the way.

Mac left Harm in the bedroom while she took her pyjamas into the bathroom to get changed. 5 minutes later she came back wearing a pair of shorts and a GO NAVY t-shirt. "When you disappeared, we had to clear out your apartment. Your mum came over and helped me; she let me keep a lot of your stuff, including most of your clothes. Most of them are in boxes in the garage, but I hope you don't mind that I keep a couple of your t-shirts and sweats up here."

"I don't mind." He said as he opened his arms to her as he lay in her bed. "It looks good on you."

Mac climbed into her bed and into Harm's open arms. She settled down and got comfortable, he kissed her on the forehead and within minutes they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily 8: - Hearing about his friends**

0600 hours

MacKenzie Home

Alexandria, Virginia

Lily bolted into her mother's bedroom and launched herself onto the bed, but instead of jumping onto Mac like she would normally do she stopped short. For several minutes she just stared at her mum and Harm wrapped in each other's arms, both sleeping peacefully. As her mother began to stir, Lily turned around, grabbed the TV remote and switched the channels until she found the cartoon network.

"Morning Lil!" Mac said in a sleepy voice. When Lily didn't respond Mac tried again. "Good Morning Lily!" Lily repositioned herself, but still said nothing.

Mac disentangled herself from Harm's arms, sat up and climbed out from under the covers. Crawling up to where her daughter sat she tried to pull her back onto her lap, but Lily just moved away from her. "What's wrong Lil?" No response. "Lil?"

"You don't need me anymore..."

What? Lily…" This time when Mac turned her around, Lily did not struggle. "I always need you."

"You have Harm now." The little girl said with her head down.

"Lily you are my daughter, Harm might be back but that doesn't mean that I don't need you in my life."

"It doesn't?" the little girl asked.

"I love you so much Lil, where would I be if I didn't have you huh?" Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Who would I watch cartoons with, and…go ice skating with…and…eat ice cream with?"

"Harm!" The little girl said casting her eyes over his sleeping form.

"I don't want to do those things with Harm, the only person I want to do them with is you. You will always be the most important…most special person in my life; you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"Anything?" Lily asked looking up into her mother's eyes.

"Anything." Pulling Lily onto her lap she hugged the small child as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you Lil."

"I love you too, mummy." Shuffling backwards with Lily in her arms Mac leant against the head of the bed.

"Now how bout we watch some cartoons." Lily turned in Mac's arms to face the TV. And for the next half hour they quietly giggled at the characters on TV.

"Hey mummy, its 0700 can I wake Harm up now?"

"I guess, but be gentle."

Lily climbed offs Mac's lap and then jumped on top of Harm. "Wake up Harm!" She cried as she bounced on top of his chest. Just when she thought he wasn't going to wake up he grabbed her sides and started tickling her. "Hey…no…fair…you…were…pretending!" She said between fits of giggles.

"And what if I was." Harm had to laugh. "Good morning Lily." He said letting her go.

"Morning!" Lily replied as she climbed back on to her mothers lap.

"Morning sleepy head." Mac looked down at him as he gave her that flyboy grin that she had missed so much.

"Good morning! And what are you two doing up so early?"

"Watching cartoon's." Lily told him.

"Oh really!" He looked up at Mac.

"Yeah it's become a bit of a tradition!"

"That's so cute."

"Cute huh?" Mac said before whispering something in Lily's ear. Two seconds later Lily launched her self on top of him, and Mac began to tickle him. He could have easily overpowered them both but instead he struggled for a couple of minutes and then cried for mercy. "Ok…ok…I give up."

"Aren't you supposed to be working today?" Harm asked Mac after he pulled himself up to lean against the head of the bed.

"No, Admiral Summers gave me the day off, Lily has a day off school."

"Admiral Summers?"

"Oh I didn't tell you, AJ retired four years ago. It took a lot out of him when you went missing, he did all he could to find you but it wasn't enough."

"I really should go and see him."

"He's married now and has an adopted daughter, Kaitlyn. She is 9."

"Wow, married!"

"Yeah he met Tess while he was on holiday in Los Angeles three years ago."

"Hey mummy, can we have breakfast now, I'm hungry." Lily turned off the TV and turned to face her mum.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want?"

"Ah…eggs."

"Okay eggs it is."

After dragging them both down stairs Lily sat down at the bench. And Mac started to get things from the fridge.

"Ok Mac you sit down, this morning I'm cooking breakfast."

"What? Harm…"

"Mac sit!" Harm said, directing her to a stool next to Lily.

"Alright…alright." Mac said in defeat as she sat down.

"So what else is news at JAG?" Harm asked as he began to prepare their breakfast.

"Well where do I start? Hmm…Bud and Harriet…Bud is now a Commander and Harriet is a Lieutenant Commander. Little AJ is eleven, James is seven, they have another son Cambell who is five, and a daughter Charlotte who is 2 months old."

"Wow four kids!"

"Well Harriet really wanted a girl…Ah…Sturgis he is now a captain and is married to Bobbi."

"Bobbi?"

"Yep Bobbi Latham, they have a daughter Alexis, she is four."

"Things really do change don't they?"

"Well, the world doesn't stand still Harm, just because you leave the room." Mac laughed. "Ok…who else…oh…Tiner and Jen…they're married now."

"Tiner and Jen are married?"

"Yep, Tiner finished Naval justice school and came back to JAG, last year he married Jen, and Jen is now pregnant, she is actually due in…I think 2 weeks."

"JAG really has turned into a little family hasn't it?"

"Well Lily has got a lot of family, if it wasn't for JAG…"

Just as they were finishing their breakfast there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lily cried as she jumped off her chair and bolted out of the kitchen. 10 seconds later she came in to the kitchen dragging Mattie behind her.

"Hey Mat!" Mac exclaimed from her place at the sink.

"Hi Mac…Hi Harm!" Mattie replied as she hugged Harm. "Sorry, I just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming last night."

"I know how you feel." Mac said.

"Hey, guys I am back and I am not going anywhere. Now have you got any ideas about how I should tell everyone?"

"Well, first I was supposed to apologise for Chloe she had to go back to Uni."

"Chloe goes to uni? I keep forgetting how old you guys are now."

"Yeah, she is studying medicine."

"Wow…Chloe a doctor!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Anyway, as for the ideas, well…we did think of a few ways, like just inviting everybody over and Harm just walking out. But in the end we thought that you would probably be best telling AJ separately and then going in to JAG to tell everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well first I think we should all have a shower and then go from there." Mac said as she dried her hands.

"Mattie would you mind taking Lily up and organizing her for a shower and I will take Harm out to the garage to try and find him some clothes."

"Sure Mac, come on squirt." Mattie followed Lily up the stairs to her bedroom as Mac and Harm went toward the garage. When they got to the door Mac stopped and turned to him, "There is something I didn't tell you that I kept…umm…close your eyes."

"Why, what is it?"

"Just close your eyes!" Mac replied placing her hand over his eyes as she opened the door.

"Alright…they're closed"

"Ok." Mac led him by the hand into the middle of the garages so he was standing between her Vette and his SUV. "Okay open."

Harm slowly opened his eyes and slowly turned toward his old car. "Wow…you…kept…my…car?" Harm said as he ran his hand over the bonnet.

"I couldn't let your mum sell it, and so she let me keep, well really she told me it was mine if I wanted it, but I couldn't bring my self to drive it either." Mac replied from her place leaning up against her Corvette.

"And you kept your Vette, I thought you said it wasn't a family car."

"Well it's not but Lily and I take it out every so often. And Mattie and Chloe have driven it a couple of times too."

"Well at least I will be able to get around now once I drop the rental off."

"I knew you would need it when…when you came back." Mac's eyes fell from Harm to the floor.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me Sarah." Harm walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now lets find me some clothes so I can go and have a reunion."

"Ok…" Mac pulled away from him and wiped her face. "They are in boxes over here." Mac led him to a stack of about 20 boxes, all labelled.

"You really did keep a lot of my stuff didn't you?"

"I guess I did. There are shirts in that one and that one, and pant's in those two." Mac pointed to four boxes on top of the pile. "You can bring them into the house, the spare room around the corner is almost empty. All the boxes are labelled, with what clothes are in them, I think your mum went a little crazy."

"Thanks."

"You can use the shower down here, I better go up and make sure Lily isn't being difficult."

"Okay thanks I won't be too long."

"Take your time I have to shower too, you can go through the boxes if you like, I will come and get you when we are all ready."

"Sounds good." Harm took Mac's hand and squeezed it lightly, before she turned and left and Harm pick up a box and carried it into the spare room.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily 9: - Back to JAG**

0830 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

"Hey Harm, we're all ready!" Mac called as she walked from the garage into the spare room. She found Harm rifling through a box.

"I couldn't find any of my photo's in here." He said signalling around to the other open boxes in the room.

"Oh…sorry…I ah…forgot to tell you…they are out here." Mac took his hand and led him into the sitting room, with all of the expensive furniture. Stopping in front of the bookshelf she turned back to him. "I didn't think they belonged in a box." Harm looked at the photos that Mac had arranged on the shelves, there were photos of Bud & Harriet's wedding, and of the boys, there were a few of him and Mac at different times over the nine years that they were partners at JAG, and on the top shelf were his family photos; Trish, Frank and his father. Picking up the photo of Harmon Rabb Senior sitting in the cockpit of an F-4, Harm ran his fingers over his father's face.

Only when Mac laid a hand on his shoulder, did he remember where he was. "Sorry!" he said putting the frame back on the shelf.

"No…it's okay, come on lets go and surprise everyone." Mac's hand fell from his shoulder to his hand. Squeezing her hand Harm gave her a weak smile.

"I've got to go it sooner or later don't I?"

"You do!"

"Well let's go…I guess." With his hand on her back he led her to the door where Lily and Mattie were waiting.

Half an hour later, after dropping Harm's hire car off at the dealer, they pulled up outside AJ's house.

"So what's the plan?" Harm asked as he leaned forward from the backseat.

"Well if you follow me up the path, I'll knock on the door and then…think of something."

"Hmm…sounds…like a plan." Harm smiled.

"Well if you have a better idea!" Mac said as she opened the door.

"No…no…your idea is good, let's go."

They walked up the path towards the front door, Harm trailing two steps behind Mac. When Mac got to the door she took a deep breath and rang the bell. It took AJ about thirty seconds to answer the door, when he opened it a smile grew on his face, "Mac I wasn't expecting you today."

"Hi…ah…AJ, there's no easy way to do this so…" Mac stepped aside to reveal Harm who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Migod…Harm…Harm you're alive."

"Hi Adm…AJ"

AJ took a couple of steps forward, and Harm walked up the steps to meet him. "It's good to see you son."

"Good to see you too sir!"

"Enough with the 'sir' Harm." AJ took another step forward and pulled Harm into a manly hug "Where have you been."

"It's a long story, and I want to tell you but instead of repeating myself again at JAG would you mind if I told all of you together."

"I understand. Why don't you both come in."

"Oh…um…Mattie and lily are in the car. We were going to head over to JAG if you…ah…wanted to come with us."

"Sure why not! Just give me a minute and I'll tell Tess where I'm going."

"I heard about the wedding, congratulations."

"Thankyou, look…I'll just call her and you can meet her."

"You don't have to do that."

"Its no problem," AJ replied before turning into the house "Tess, Kaitlyn can you come to the door, there is someone I want you to meet!" AJ yelled into the house.

Ten seconds later a young girl came bounding down the stairs, followed by a woman with short dark hair.

"Tess…Kaitlyn I want you to meet…"

"Harmon Rabb Junior." Tess finished the sentence for him. "Sarah you were right." She said staring at him in shock, she looked at Mac, who stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you Harm, I'm glad you are alive and well." She said extending her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you too Tess." Harm shook her hand and then looked down at Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Harm." Kaitlyn was staring up at him the whole time her eyes wide.

AJ turned to Tess then. "We are going down to JAG to…break the news to everyone."

"Ok…well…take your time."

"See you in a couple of hours." AJ kissed his wife and then grabbed his coat before following Harm and Mac towards the SUV.

0930 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"When we get to the floor, you all stay near the elevator and I'll go in and get everyone together. Then I'll give you some sort of signal and you can make an entrance." Mac said to the group as they rode up to JAG ops in the elevator.

When the elevator dinged to signal their arrival on the right floor, Mac looked down at Lily. "Do you want to come with me Lil?" Lily nodded enthusiastically. Taking her hand and stepping out of the elevator she turned back to Harm, "here goes, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." Mac gave him a small smile before turning and walking into the bull pen with Lily at her side."

"Hello Ma'am, we weren't expecting you today. Good morning Lily."

"Morning Aunt Harriet." Lily replied enthusiastically before Mac lifted her up to sit on the corner of Harriet's desk.

"Hi Harriet…are Tiner, Bud and Sturgis around?" she got straight to the point. The longer Harm, AJ and Mattie were standing out in the corridor the bigger the chance of someone spotting them…well him.

"Ah…yeah Captain Turner is in his office." She pointed towards the door of his office, Harm's old office. "And Bud and Lieutenant Tiner are discussing a case in Bud's office."

"Could you ask them to come out here please, I'll get Sturgis."

"Of course, is everything okay ma'am." She glanced at Lily who was swinging her legs back and forth with a big grin on her face.

"There is nothing wrong Harriet." Mac replied as she turned to Lily, "We will be back in a minute", she gave her a quick wink, which Lily returned.

Mac knocked on Captain Sturgis Turner's door and when she heard the reply to enter, she opened it and poked her head in. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, Colonel…Sorry Brigadier General, come in." Sturgis looked up and motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Actually could you come out here?"

"Um…sure." He got up hesitantly went around his desk and followed Mac out of his office; Tiner, Bud and Harriet were waiting for them.

"What's going on Mac?" Sturgis asked as Mac walked around to stand behind Lily. With her hands on her daughter's shoulders she faced her friends, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Um…well…" She started.

"Just tell them mummy." Lily turned slightly to look up at her mother.

"What…tell us what?" Bud asked.

"Ok," Mac took a deep breath, "for the last six years we all have had to live without one of our closest friends." She stopped and whispered something in Lily's ear. Lily jumped from the table and ran out of the doors. "Well… we don't have to do that anymore." Her smile changed into a broad grin as

AJ, Mattie and Harm walked through the door. Lily ran up to her mother and jumped back on to the desk, before being wrapped up in Mac's arms. Harriet was the first to react, her mouth hung open as she grabbed onto Bud to hold herself up. "You're alive." She stammered before Bud helped her into a chair. He then took a few steps towards Harm, and hesitantly reached out to touch his chest.

"Sorry I just had to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

That's all right. I'm really here Bud."

"It's good to see you si…Harm." Harm pulled Bud into a hug before pulling back and clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's great to see you Bud!"

Harm then moved onto Sturgis. "Decided to come back from the dead did you? The world does turn without you, you know?"

"I know." Harm looked to the floor.

"Well, I'm glad your back mate." Sturgis pulled Harm towards him and gave him a hug.

"Me too. And congratulations on the marriage, and also the little girl that I am looking forward to meeting, Alexis isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure she would love to meet you too."

"Tiner good to see you again, and congratulations on becoming a lawyer, getting married, and the pregnancy."

"Thankyou sir!" Tiner extended his hand. "Good to see you!"

"Enough with the sir, Jason, its Harm." Harm took his hand and used it to pull Tiner into a manly hug..

When he came to Harriet he knelt down in front of the chair she was sitting. "Sorry for the shock." He gave her is best flyboy grin.

"Don't be sorry it was a good shock after all." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, that had slowly started to fall, "We all missed you around here Harm."

"I missed being around here." Harm replied as he stood her up and gave her a hug.

"What's going on out here." Came a voice from behind the group, which had grown in size and now consisted off almost the entire JAG ops staff. "Brig. General MacKenzie, A.J., nice to see you but why are you disrupting my office.

Harm stepped away from Harriet. "That would be my fault Admiral."

Admiral Summers stared at the man standing before him for several seconds before recognition finally dawned. "Harmon Rabb Jr., migod you're alive…who would have thought…Mac…all this time we didn't believe you…but you were right…I've heard a lot about you son."

"I must say I haven't heard a lot about you sir, but I am sure I will."

"And it all better be good." The Admiral replied and looked at Mac.

"It will be sir." Mac replied before the Admiral turned and headed back to his office, and the crowd dispersed.

"Well I wanted to tell to why I have been gone while you were all together, so I didn't have to repeat myself five times, so if you all aren't too busy for the next half hour?" Harm spoke to the small group.

"Nothing that can't wait." Sturgis replied and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We can use the conference room."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

**Lily 10: The World Kept Spinning**

Twenty-five minutes later the group walked out of the conference room. Harm had told them the same story he had told the night before. Mattie who didn't want to hear the story again took Lily to the child care centre, where Little AJ, James, Cambell, and Charlotte were for the day, promising that they wouldn't say anything about Harm being alive.

With the excuse that he had a report to finish Sturgis left the group promising that he would call Harm during the week so they could go out for a drink.

Tiner also had to leave for an appointment with Jen, which left Harriet and Bud, with Harm, Mac and AJ. Harm had expressed that he really would like to meet Cambell and Charlotte and see AJ and James again so the all headed up to the childcare centre.

Walking through the door Harm scanned the faces of the many children in the room, but before he saw AJ, AJ saw him.

"Uncle Harm!" Came the cry from across the room. Harm spotted his godson and kneeled down as the boy threw himself at him. "I thought you were dead, we…we went to your funeral."

"I'm not dead kiddo, sorry you had to go to my funeral."

"I've missed you." AJ said as he stepped back.

"I've missed you too." Harm looked over AJ's shoulder to see a boy of about six watching them both. "James? This is baby James?" he looked up at Harriet who nodded.

"I'm not a baby." James said as he stepped forward. "I'm seven."

"Of course you are, look at you. Do you know you were only this big when I saw you last." Harm indicated a distance of about a foot with his hands.

James didn't say anything, but took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Harm. Then he threw his arms around Harm's neck and hugged him. Harm stood up with the boy in his arms.

"I didn't think he would remember me." He directed this comment to Bud.

"AJ has a lot of pictures of you in his room and there are quite a few around the house, and at Mac's house, AJ's house and Sturgis's. So it would be pretty hard to forget you."

Harm was about to respond when there was a slight tug on his pant leg. Looking around James he saw two children standing at his feet. Putting the boy down he knelt again.

"Are you…our uncle Harm?" The young boy asked innocently.

"Well young man if you are Cambell, and this little lady here is Charlotte, then yes I am your uncle Harm."

"I knew you were." The boy said proudly, and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Cambell David Roberts, I was named after you."

"Nice to meet you too, Cambell."

"This is my sister, Charlotte Harmony Roberts, she was named after you too."

"Hi Charlotte!" He reached out and touched the young girls cheek.

"Charlie!" She stated sweetly before stepping forward and into Harm chest.

"Your children are perfect." Harm looked up at Harriet and Bud.

"Well most of the time they are." Harriet replied with a laugh.

"We really should be getting back to work." Bud stepped forward and pulled Charlotte away from Harm.

"Yeah we should let you go, how about I call you in a couple of days and you can all come over for a barbeque." Mac said as she stepped up next to Harm.

"Sounds good." Harriet replied.

Harm hugged the four children again, and then when they were in the elevator and at the Jag floor he hugged Harriet and shook Bud's hand. "Congratulations on your promotions, I don't think I said that before."

"Thanks Harm."

1500 hours

MacKenzie Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

Half an hour later Mac pulled up outside the house. They had dropped AJ off at home and took Mattie back to her hotel a she was expected back at the academy at 5 am the next morning.

"Lunch time mummy?" Lily asked as they walked up to the front door.

"I think it's a lot closer to dinner time, but we can have a sandwich now so you don't spoil your dinner."

"Okay."

Harm was quiet as they walked into the kitchen; in fact he hadn't said a word on the drive either. Lily jumped up onto a stool and watched her mother prepare the sandwiches while Harm went and sat down on the couch. Mac watched him for several seconds before returning her attention to the mid afternoon lunch.

When she finished she sat Lily down at the table with a sandwich and a glass of juice before carrying hers and Harm's into the lounge room on a tray.

"Here you go, Harm." She held out the plate to him but when he didn't respond she placed it on the coffee table and turned to him. "Harm?"

"Hmm…" He replied

"You okay…you've hardly said a word since we left JAG."

"Hmm…"

"Harm you're not really reassuring me here." Her concern seemed to bring him back to the present.

"Just thinking that's all."

"Oh?"

"A lot has happened in six years."

"A lot has happened…yes"

"I know everyone's live couldn't just stop because I wasn't around…but it just seems that everyone has moved on, they all have families now. I guess I just hoped that when I got back, things would be the same…that's all." Harm was looking at his hands that were clenched tight in his lap.

"Harm…just because it looks like we have moved on, doesn't mean that we aren't glad that you are okay and happy that you are back."

"I know…"Harm still didn't sound convinced.

"When you…when you disappeared it took a long time for JAG to get back to normal. Sturgis withdrew from everyone…and then when he finally resurfaced he was convinced you weren't coming back and…and he told us all to forget about you and move on. Bud…for a while denied that you were gone, he kept waiting for you to walk through the door. Harriet had a hard time trying to deal with Bud, and little AJ kept asking about you. Mattie became really depressed, and Jen couldn't deal with her and her own grief as well, so I took Mattie in, we spent a lot of time together, I was working at the time and she was having a really hard time at school, so I helped her as much as I could and she helped me with Lily. We were there for each other…sort of kept each other sane. All this time Harm kept his head in his hands. "It took a while Harm but soon everyone accepted that you were gone."

"Except you." He finally spoke.

"I knew you weren't dead, but I guess I had expected that I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Harm. You have nothing to apologize for, if you could have returned here sooner, then I trust you would have, it's not your fault so please don't apologise."

As Mac finished her little speech Harm took her hand and nodded his head. "Thankyou for believing in me Sarah."

"I only did what you would have done in my position."

"You know I would have." Harm embraced her, "…and congratulations on your promotions, you really do out rank me now…or you would." they could have stayed like that forever had Lily not jumped on them from the back of the couch.

For the next half hour Lily sat on her mother lap, while she and Harm ate their lunch, and watched cartoons.

1700 hours

MacKenzie Household

Alexandria, Virginia

I wonder if Tiner has talked to Jen yet, I want to call her or go over there but then I don't want to send her into premature labour."

Mac had to laugh. "Is that the effect you think you have on people?"

"Well it could be a bit of a shock." Just then the phone rang, Mac had to lift Lily off her lap before she could lean over to the side table to answer it.

"Hello…"

(Brig. General…Ma'am…Mac…you have to come to the hospital.")

"Tiner…Tiner calm down what's wrong?"

("Jen…she's in labour.")

"She is?"

("Yeah…yeah she is")

"Are you at Bethesda?"

("Yeah")

"Ok we will be there in thirty minutes, is it alright if Harm comes too?"

(Well…I mean it's his fault, the contractions started just after I told her about Harm.")

"Really…wow!"

("She would love to see him though. We will just wait until after the birth.")

"Okay you get back to Jen we will be there as soon as we can."

("Bye")

"I guess you do have that effect on people Harm." Mac said laying the phone back in its cradle. "Jen went into labour when Tiner told her you were alive."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lily

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Summary: Mac has a beautiful little girl, friends and a great job but for six years she has been anything but happy.

Lily 11: A Baby

1745 hours

Bethesda Military Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Walking into the waiting room they weren't at all surprised to find AJ, Harriet, Bud and Sturgis already there.

"Hey Harm, maybe you should have been around when Bobbi had Alexis, maybe then she wouldn't have been three weeks overdue." Sturgis commented as he saw them.

"Some reaction huh…this is why I didn't show up on her door step."

"Have you heard how it's going?" Mac asked AJ.

"It should be over any minute, they wheeled her into the delivery room about ten minutes ago."

"That's great, is she okay."

"Doing fine apparently."

"Good."

Mac sat down next to Harm and they waited for news. They didn't have to wait very long as five minutes later Tiner came through the doors with a huge smile on his face. On seeing him everyone stood up and moved toward him.

"It's a boy, mother and baby are doing fine."

"Congratulations son." AJ said shaking his hand.

Congratulations Tiner." Mac kissed him on the cheek, as did Harriet. Sturgis, Harm and then Bud all gave their congratulations and shook his hand. Tiner then turned back to Mac.

"Mac…ah Jen wants to see you if that's alright."

"Yeah sure." Mac then followed Tiner through the doors to Jen's room.

"Hi Jen, how are you feeling!" Mac asked as she gave her a hug, carefully avoiding the new born child in her arms.

"Pretty good. I…ah wanted to ask you something." Tiner sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sound's important."

"I…we wanted to know if it would be alright if we name the baby after you?"

"I thought you had a boy!" Mac said brushing her fingers over the babies forehead.

"I did…we did…we want to call him Mackenzie, Mac you have done so much for both of us over the last six years, you were there for me throughout my pregnancy. We want you to know just how much we really love you."

Mac had tears in her eyes, "Wow…I…ah…don't know what to say."

"Say you don't mind." Tiner pleaded.

"Of course…of course I don't mind, I'd be honoured to have you name your little boy after me." Mac hugged them both, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mackenzie Tiner" Jen looked down at her son.

"Have you thought of a middle name?" Mac asked.

"We do have something in mind, but we wanted to ask you what you thought." Tiner looked up at her from gazing at his son.

"Me, why me?" Mac looked confused.

"Well not only do we want to give our son your name, we were wondering if you would be his godmother?" Jen took Mac's hand.

"Jen…I…I…would love to be his godmother." Her tears again began to fall. "What are you two doing to me, making me cry twice in five minutes?" Mac gave them both a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry Mac…would you…would you like to hold your god son?"

"I'd love to Jen." Mac accepted the little boy from his mother, "So what middle name do you have in mind?"

"Well we have thought long and hard about it…" Tiner started "…and…well what we have come up with are two names."

"Two?"

"Yes…Matthew, after Mattie, and…and David are Harm. But we didn't know which one to choose." Jen looked at Mac for help.

Mac thought for a while as she looked down at the baby who had her finger firmly in his grip. "How about…Mackenzie David Matthew Tiner?" Tiner looked down at his wife and nodded his head, Jen agreed.

"I like it, this way our son is named after the three most important people in our life. Thanks Mac." Jen replied.

"No problem. Um…everybody is waiting very patiently outside to see this little guy, should I tell them to come in?"

"You probably should…" Mac stood up to hand Mackenzie back to his mother, "…but…could you do something for me first?"

"Anything Jen" Mac replied

"Could you…ask Harm to come in first?"

"Of course…Jason why don't we take this little guy out to meet everyone and send Harm in?"

"Yeah…will you be okay honey?" He looked down at his wife and Jen just nodded.

Mac walked out of Jen's room with Tiner by her side and MacKenzie in his arms. "He's beautiful Tiner!" She offered as they made there way to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Walking through the doors they were greeted by almost half of the JAG staff. AJ was in the front of everyone else, and was the first to step up to Tiner and ask about the baby.

Tiner stepped back and announced to everyone. "I would like you to meet my son, Mackenzie David Matthew Tiner!" Harm looked at Mac then and she nodded. One at a time everyone went up to Tiner to meet the new baby, and ask about Jen, but Harm hung back next to Mac.

"They named the baby after you?" He asked her.

"Not only me, you and Mattie too." Harm looked confused.

Jen and Jason called him Mackenzie after me, David after you, and Matthew after Mattie. Mackenzie David Matthew Tiner." Mac explained.

"Oh…what…why after me."

"They both haven't forgotten what you did for Jen, Harm. If it wasn't for you Jen could be in jail, or worse."

"I guess I should go and see her."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Would you? I'd go alone but…"

"Yeah I know…I'll come in."

"Thanks Mac." Harm squeezed her hand before they walked up to Tiner.

"Congratulations Tiner!" Harm said.

"Thanks Harm, I hope you don't mind about the name?" Tiner replied.

"No not at all, I am actually honoured."

"You did a lot for Jen, so…"

"We were just going in to see her." Mac announced.

"That's a good idea, actually could you take Mackenzie back in for me?"

"Absolutely!" Tiner handed the baby to Mac. "Looks like there's two Mac's in the world now. Aren't there kiddo." Mac said as she played with his little fingers.

Harm leaned over her shoulder. "He's perfect."

"Isn't he!" Walking into Jens room the found her, sitting in an arm chair near the window.

"We brought little Mac back for you!" Mac announced.

"We?" Jen asked not turning around.

"We!" Harm replied "Hello, Jen!"

She stood up then as fast as she could, as she was still a little sore. "H…Harm!" Harm walked up to her then. She looked him over.

"You don't look so good."

"You look great, for someone who just had a baby." Harm smiled.

"Thanks." She looked at him for a bit longer and then reached up and touched his face. "Sorry I just had to check.

"Quite alright, Jen I understand! Now how about a hug."

She smiled up at him and then took a step forward into his open arms. He then helped her over to the bed, when she was in Mac passed her the baby.

"Jason told me what happened to you, you went through a lot didn't you?"

Yeah I guess I did. Sorry about the effect it had on you. Tiner told us that you went into labour after he told you."

"Yeah it was a bit of a shock, hearing you were alive after six years."

"I think it was for everyone." Mac nodded her head in agreement.

Sitting on either side of the bed Harm and Mac answered Jen's questions filling in the gaps of Tiner's retold story.

By the time visiting hours were over at 1930 hours, Harm had finished the story and Jen was obviously getting tired. Jason had joined them at about 1900 and told Mac that Lily had gone home with Harriet & Bud and they could pick her up on there way home.

They said their goodbyes and left, picking Lily up on the way. They pulled into the driveway, Lily had been asleep most of the way home but she woke when Mac turned the engine off.

"Come on squirt time for bed I think." Mac opened the car door and helped Lily undo her seat belt.

"But it's only 8 O'clock." Lily complained

"It's after 8, I think you're a bit tired. Come on bed time."

"Okay." Lily replied with a big yawn. "Can Harm sing me another song?"

Mac looked up at Harm and he nodded.

"Ok just a quick one and then its time to sleep, you do have school tomorrow."

"School?"

"Yep come on." Mac led her up the stairs and Harm waited in Lily's bedroom trying to think of a song to sing, while Mac helped her daughter change in the bathroom. Lily came running back into her bedroom about five minutes later with Mac trailing behind her. Launching herself on to the bed she climbed under the covers and pulled Mac down next to her. They both looked at Harm in anticipation.

"You like putting me on the spot don't you?" Harm reached out and tapped Lily on the nose. She nodded her head vigorously and snuggled in closer to her mother. "Ok here goes."

Raindrops are fallin' on my head (Harm made the motion of raindrops falling with his hands.)

And just like a guy who's feet

Are too big for his bed

Nothing seems to fit

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head

They keep fallin'

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun

And I said I didn't like the way

He got things done, sleepin' on the job

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head

They keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know…those blues they

Sent to meet me, won't defeat me,

It won't be long 'til happiness

Steps up to greet me.

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes

Will soon be turning red,

Crying's not for me

Coz' I'm never goin' to stop the

Rain by complaining

Because I'm free…nothings worrying me…

It won't be long 'til happiness

Steps up to greet me.

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes

Will soon be turning red,

Crying's not for me

Coz' I'm never goin' to stop the

Rain by complaining

Because I'm free…nothings worrying me…

Lily was fast asleep wrapped up in Mac's lap, who was holding onto Harm's hand, not that he could remember at what stage of the song that it happened. Releasing her hand he stood up so that Mac could adjust the blankets around her sleeping daughter. She then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Sweet dreams Lil." She whispered. Mac stood over the bed for a few seconds before joining Harm in the doorway. Turning out the light she pulled the door closed, "You know I never knew you could sing like that." Mac led him down stairs and to the couch.

"Well it's not something I do very often." Harm stated.

"I'm glad you did, it's not often that I can get Lily to sleep so quickly. You do realise she is going to expect it every night now."

"Glad to be of service, but I can read a pretty good fairy tale too, maybe we should try that tomorrow, you can be beauty and I'll be the beast."

"Hmm…she'd love that, come to think of it so would I."

So…what should we do for the next couple of hours?"

"Up to you." Mac smiled as she lent into Harms chest.

"Well…I guess…I've been gone for six years…what have I missed."

"What do you want to know?"

"You've told me about JAG…so how bout…you and Lily?"

"Well ok, but I am probably going to have to start at the beginning."

"Fine with me."

Mac snuggled in closer to Harm and began. "Well…"


End file.
